valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
VC3 Hard Mission: OP: Engineer Convoy
OP: Engineer Convoy is a Hard Mission, available in the postgame Map Shop for 9000 DCT at R&D Lvl 23. Strategy Deploy your leaders in Area 4 and 3 (Scout Elite with Regen), deploy a lancer in Area 3. Phase 1 # Move your Scout Elite in Area 3 to the flag. Run past any Armored Hunters. # Move your Scout Elite in Area 3 to the flag, kill any defenders # Move your Scout Elite in Area 3 to the flag, kill any defenders, capture, crouch. # In Area 2, deploy Imca from Flag 3 with Open Fire, move out and destroy the enemy tank, 2 turrets, and infantry (need to aim well). Proceed to flag 4, taking care to not step on a mine and having your Fencer shield blocking the enemy Armored Hunter attack. # Using Imca, hit the enemy Armored Hunter. # Using Imca, kill the enemy Armored Hunter, capture, and withdraw. # In Area 2 flag 3, deploy a Lancer and kill the enemy bunker on the left, withdraw. # In Area 2, deploy a Scout Elite and capture the western flag, killing any defender, withdraw # In Area 2, deploy a Scout Elite and capture flag 1, withdraw. # In Area 1, redeploy a trooper to Flag 2 from your base camp, kill the Armored Hunter guarding it, and defend the flag. # In Area 4, deploy a scout or engineer to capture the northeastern flag, kill any sniper or defender on your way. # In Area 4, deploy a trooper or sniper to flag 2 and kill any nearby enemies, withdraw. Phase 2 # In Area 1, deploy a Lancer (Margit with +AP) and destroy the bunker in front of you with the radiator. Move toward the center. # In Area 1, using the lancer, destroy the middle bunker's by taking the shortest path and moving behind to destroy the radiator. Move around toward the tank. # In Area 1, using the lancer, move toward the rear of the tank, kill a nearby infantry with your lancer. # In Area 1, using the lancer, move behind the enemy tank, hit the radiator, move toward the objective. # Same as above, destroy the enemy tank, move to the objective and capture it, using the sandbag (positioning must be perfect to do this) # In Area 1, select your APC and move it to flag 2. # Same as above # Same as above, go to next area. # In Area 1, deploy a sniper and kill any remaining infantry, withdraw. # In Area 4, deploy a sniper and kill any incoming enemy infantry, withdraw. # CP Saved for next phase. # CP Saved for next phase. Phase 3 # In Area 2, move your APC to the objective (flag 4) # Same as above, go to next area. # In Area 4, deploy Imca with Open Fire from the northeastern flag, approach the tank and enemy ace and bunker, destroy the bunker and damage the two tanks. # In Area 4, deploy a lancer from the same flag, move next to Imca, destroy the enemy ace tank (Use Penetration if needed). # Same as above, destroy the heavy tank. # In Area 4, deploy a sniper to kill the enemy sniper, withdraw. # In Area 4, deploy an Armored Tech to clear the bridge south of mines. # In Area 4, move your APC south. # In Area 3, deploy a sniper to defend the objective if needed, withdraw. # 5 CP Saved for next phase Phase 4 # Approach the objective, all enemies are killed. Rewards